


Sharing is Caring

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Harems, Heterosexual Sex, Kings & Queens, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Moresomes, Princes & Princesses, Threesome - M/M/M, but really, just because they're slaves, political plotting, they all love Prince Junsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu acquires a new slave into his established harem. Max is quite pretty, but determined to keep his distance. (alternate title: Boobies and Buttholes)
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	1. Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu wavered between awake and asleep. The sensual dreams of the night did not stop as he woke up, moaning and twisting from the mouth at his nipple. And his dick. And his mouth?

Yep. He was kissed. Soft lips, a touch of berry flavor.

Hero.

He moaned, lifting a hand to wrap in Hero’s dark blond hair.

Mostly awake now, it seemed the others doubled their efforts. Teeth bit down on his nipple, fingers tugged at his balls.

And the lips left his mouth. His eyes fluttered open and he pouted up at his prettiest slave.

Hero smiled. “It’s time for you to get up, your highness.”

“Am up,” he said and shifted his hips, sliding his dick further into that warm mouth. He blinked away blurry vision to see long dark hair blocking the pretty face of his favorite slave. Well, Hani was his favorite right now since it was her mouth on his dick.

Another glance showed Micky at his nipple.

“Damn,” Junsu muttered. His hand left Hero’s hair and went to Hani’s, moving it to the side at first just to watch his dick slip between pretty pink lips, and then he tugged, wrapping the lengths around his hands and pulling her up to his mouth for a long kiss. Bare breasts pressed against his chest, dislodging Micky, who grumbled good naturedly.

Hani rolled her body against him, and Junsu moaned something that sound like, “Yes, please.”

Someone gripped his dick, lifted him up and the head was encased in warmth before Hani shifted back, taking all of him deep inside her. They both moaned, and Junsu left one hand in her hair and the other went to her hip, holding her steady while he rolled his hips up, sliding in and out of her. Hani pushed up with a sigh, hands on his chest, and Junsu finally let go of her hair, letting it fall around them.

With a moan, she canted back, rotated her hips, hands against his chest for leverage.

Hero was back at his mouth, Micky back at his nipple.

Different hands snaked around Hani’s waist, gripping her breasts. Her body clenched around Junsu and he moaned, gasping and jerking away from Hero’s mouth. Uknow was behind Hani, pinching her nipples, chewing at her shoulders. Junsu felt Uknow’s dick slide between her ass and down to rub against his where it was buried in her wet pussy.

“Do I get to share her, your highness?” Uknow asked, slipping two fingers inside her with Junsu’s erection.

Hani moaned, “Please.”

“I did do all the work with my fingers to make her all wet for you.”

“Yes, by the gods, yes,” Junsu said.

Hani whimpered in agreement, her cry echoing around his bedchamber as Uknow pushed inside her, sliding right next to Junsu. His long, pretty fingers slipped down her flat stomach and between her wet skin, finding her clit easily.

“Please, yes, wow, just ...”

The four of them chuckled and Hani’s words turned to moans. She tried to move, fuck herself on both of them and just ended up rotating her hips, shivering under Uknow’s touches. Her slick channel tightened around him, pulsing to the firm pressure on her clit.

Uknow moved, though, sliding in and out of her, pressing against Junsu’s dick. His pretty slaves had been teasing him long enough while he was sleeping that he was coming before any of the others, even Hani, and that just was not fair. He hated it when they ganged up on him. Well, mostly. The pleasure and the lightheadedness following an orgasm at the hands of his slaves was always worth the embarrassment of coming first.

Hani laughed breathlessly when Junsu was done moaning out his release, the noise turning to a long whimper when Micky and Hero attached mouths to each of her breasts.

Without Junsu in the way, Unknow was able to really thrust into her, fingering her clit until she was coming, shaking in their arms, and dripping a combination of his release, Uknow’s release and her own onto Junsu’s dick.

It was Hero that shoved them all away to lick him clean, making his cock throb. And Micky went back to his nipple, it was red and swollen, and so sensitive to Micky’s soft licks and firmer bites.

“Not fair,” Junsu muttered.

“Want to sit on your dick,” Hero said around his cock.

Junsu moaned and nodded. “Fine. Fine.”

Hero smiled at him, crawled over his lap, and had him lifted up and in position in no time. Junsu moaned as he pushed down, taking Junsu without any prep and only using the mess of oil and come for lubrication.

“Talk about not fair,” another voice said to his right.

He turned and smiled at Sunny, her short golden hair a mess around her head. Yuri was right behind her, arms around her waist, with Sunny resting her head on Yuri’s bare shoulder.

“You were asleep,” Micky said, the words muffled around Junsu’s nipple.

“So was I,” Junsu said and gasped at a harsh bite to his chest. “Go play with Uknow and his magical fingers.”

Sunny smiled. “Oh so magical.”

Junsu heard Uknow welcome her into his lap and then had Yuri’s lips against his.

“Have they told you that you have a meeting with your father soon?”

Junsu growled. “No.”

“Let ... me ...” Hero sped up, bouncing in his lap, hand on his own cock. “Orgasm ... first ...”

Yuri tittered at him in disapproval. She shifted around, putting her mouth to Hero and putting her ass in Junsu’s face.

Junsu moaned, sliding his fingers into her body and lifting his head up enough to lick at her ass.

Once again, Micky was dislodged from his nipple and he pouted, glaring at them all.

With Yuri’s mouth on him, it did not take Hero long to come, and as soon as he was through, Micky pushed him away. Yuri shifted but did not move away, thighs on either side of Junsu’s head. He didn’t mind, and kept eating her out, fingers inside her wet pussy.

Micky did not go back to Junsu’s nipple though, but went to his dick. With his mouth. And Junsu moaned. He had a hard time saying which slave was his favorite or which one was the prettiest, but when Micky had his mouth on him there was no contest. Micky was the best with mouth. Uknow the best with his fingers. Well, maybe Hero was ... or Yuri. She had wonderfully long fingers that were so good at slipping just right into his body. And Sunny’s mouth was heavenly on his dick, preferably at the same time as Yuri’s. Or by the gods with Hani’s tongue.

By the gods. He really hoped his meeting with his father was later on in the afternoon.

( o )( o )

Breakfast ended up being late. Late and sexy. It was so very difficult to concentrate on food when there were so many other pretty things to taste, warm bodies to touch, delicious treats to eat.

Which also meant that breakfast took much longer than normal, until it was almost considered lunch.

Junsu did not mind. He loved his harem. Every one of them.

Micky had been his first slave, given to him as he came of age at thirteen, really before he understood what sex was. Definitely before he understood what love was. But Micky had known and taught him. Micky was his favorite as the first of his harem, the one he grew up with, the one who knew all his secrets. The one that exploited that physical connection between sex and love whenever he could. On the rare occasions that Junsu asked a single harem member to warm his bed, it was his soft spoken, handsome, peaceful and lazy Micky.

Micky had long brown hair, usually pulled back with a leather tie. He’d grown into his lanky frame by the squaring of his shoulders, but the rest of him was lithe, almost frail looking, with hidden strength in his arms and legs. Like all his slaves, he had Junsu’s personal tattoo etched in his skin; Micky’s was prominently displayed at his chest, the wing of an eagle wrapping around his nipple.

Hani was the second member of his harem, given to him as a sixteenth birthday present from one of the nobles of the court. He adored Hani, and had often wished, though never out loud, that she had been a princess that he could marry, instead of just a slave to fuck. Junsu had never been with a woman before, but Hani had not been embarrassed about what she liked and she taught both Micky and Junsu just how to pleasure her very different body. She was a little awkward on her long legs, until she was on her back with her pretty smooth legs wrapped around Junsu’s waist.

One major thing Junsu liked about Hani was her refusal to cut her hair. The dark, brown locks fell past her ass, almost to her knees. Some nights, it was the only blanket Junsu needed. Hani was adventurous in bed, the first to mention the idea of toys, and also the first to show Junsu just how wonderful fingers felt inside his ass. It’d taken almost six months to convince him to let Micky fuck him while he fucked her. Even now, nine years later, he apologized for not doing it sooner.

He received Sunny and Hero at the same time. The kingdom’s armies had decimated a neighboring kingdom and taken many of the villagers as slaves. Junsu hadn’t exactly been happy about that, but Hero and Sunny were smart, educated, and friends already. It had been awkward at first, but Sunny, his pretty, overeager, little slut, had almost demanded both Micky and Junsu inside her at once while she pleasured Hero with her mouth on their very first night together. That had broken the ice.

Sunny had golden hair, a lighter hue than Hero’s. And she was the shortest of his harem, her head just barely coming up to Junsu’s shoulder. She did not mind not being as tall as Hani or Yuri, because, as she said, it was easier for Uknow to grip under her thighs and fuck into her while standing up. Eager. Little slut.

Hero was breathtaking. The first time Junsu had seen him, he’d stopped breathing, wondering what this lightness in his chest meant, wondering why and how someone could be so perfect without being some sort of god or goddess. He had beautiful pale skin, a cold, impassive look on his face, one that Junsu learned was a just a mask. His smile, when Junsu finally saw it, was just a debilitating as the cold exterior.

Hero loved to exercise, and his muscles were more defined than the others of his harem, a beautiful, beautiful canvas that enjoyed having marks from Junsu’s hand, his mouth, his ropes, and his belts lashed upon his skin. Hero liked pain the most, loved being taken without prep, loved being thrown to the floor on a whim, tied up and held down, denied orgasm until he was crying and begging for it.

Which mostly didn’t make sense because Hero was also the sweetest thing, always the one who worried the most about the others, took care of them when they were sick, made sure they ate properly, made sure Junsu was healthy and dressed well, and he kept track of Junsu’s schedule.

Junsu figured that without Hero, he’d spend more time at the mercy of his harem than fulfilling his duties as the prince.

Yuri was next. His father had said in passing that there was a female slave from the kitchens not doing her job and causing problems. Intrigued, Junsu had gone to the kitchens himself to ask for her. He’d caused quite a stir among the staff and slaves, but Yuri had been brought forward, worry on her face, and he did not blame her. He hadn’t said why he was there, and she thought that she was in so much trouble and set to be executed. She just had no idea how to cook and did not understand why cleaning was necessary.

Junsu had taken one look at her and decided to keep her. She was almost as tall as Hani, with gorgeous legs and ample breasts, pretty curves that the other two skinnier girls of his harem were missing. He loved her breasts and that first day in the kitchen had to sit on his hands to keep from touching them. She’d been nervous, not a virgin, but only forced when soldiers had wanted her, and it had taken Junsu a long time to make it so that she did not flinch when he reached for her and she understood that spreading her legs for him was a choice, almost, rather than a law.

Uknow had been the hardest to integrate into their harem. He’d acquired Hero and Sunny at seventeen, and Yuri only a few months after that. By the time Uknow joined when Junsu was twenty-two, the six of them had been together for almost five years.

Uknow was strange, constantly happy, bouncing around them, always smiling. He was so optimistic about everything. He acted much younger than he was (and he was older than Junsu!), but when he was in bed, he turned almost domineering. Junsu had no problems at all letting Uknow prep him, fuck him, order him around. Uknow loved to tell Junsu which harem member to touch next, which one to fuck, which one to ignore. He was amazing with his hands, he had thick, gorgeous thighs and a cock that had Junsu choking when it was in his ass. Unlike his other slaves, Uknow hated shaving his body hair. Junsu did not care. He loved to lay against Uknow’s body after sex and just drag his fingers through the thatch of hair around his cock.

Uknow spent most of his life in freedom, and suddenly being a slave, in a harem, had been hard for him. He’d lived his life alone and in charge of himself, so the first few months had been a very difficult transition for him. Uknow had been captured sneaking through their country, on the way home to his own. Junsu felt awful when Uknow finally told him that he had a family outside their lands, and one he had hoped to get back to. But Uknow was happy. He assured Junsu on an almost daily basis. He was alive and happy, and maybe someday he’d be able to see his mother and sister again. Uknow was the only one who ever talked about his past.

Junsu was curious about the others, but he refused to pry. They were not here because they wanted to be, at least not initially.

By the time breakfast was done and Junsu had thought upon and touched each one of his wonderful harem members, Hero’s hard work on his outfit had been destroyed, the clothes almost torn from him, and he was covered with sweet cream, fruit, chocolate, and puddles of come with the taste of his pretty girls on his lips.

( o )( o )

The satisfied smirk on his face was hard to curb. A tilt of his lips and a stretch of a sore muscle let anyone know who was paying attention that he’d been well pleasured that morning.

But in the face of his father, he did his best to stay professional.

The king was speaking with financial advisors when Junsu was allowed into his chamber. He waited, glancing around at first and then just staring, hiding his shock rather well. Kneeling near the hearth was a boy, no more than eighteen, and that was pushing it. He wore only a white shirt, his head was lowered, his body shaking. His hair was almost to his shoulders, his skin a bit darker than normal.

A slave. A new slave?

The skin of his legs were crisscrossed with red lines. And there was a dark bruise on his cheek, one that looked just like his brother’s hand. He fought not to scowl.

“Do you like him?” his father asked, jerking Junsu alert.

The advisors had left the office and now they were alone.

“Excuse me?”

“Junho quite rudely tossed him at my feet and told me to get rid of him. I thought you might like him and decided to ask before sending him to the mines.”

The mines? Junsu swallowed his anger. His brother was such a bastard.

“His name is Max. He’s from the North.”

Which explained his slightly darker skin. He was much too young and frail to survive the mines; he might not even survive the trip through the mountains to the mines.

“You do have a rather large harem already, but as your brother said, what’s one more for you to fuck, yes?”

By the gods, he hated his brother. Why was he the heir? Junho was going to get himself killed one day.

“Yes. I will take him,” Junsu said. “Is there anything else we need to discuss or may I be excused with him?”

His father shook his head. “Nothing that is pressing. The Princess Sooyoung is eager to meet you, but she and her family will be here for a few weeks. I expect you to be at dinner to discuss their demands.”

Marriage. Of course. Another thing in the long list of annoyances of his life.

“Very well. I will be there and meet with her tomorrow.”

His father nodded. “Then you’re dismissed.”

“Max,” Junsu said. “Come.”

The boy’s lip turned up in a sneer, and Junsu fought the urge to laugh. No wonder his brother did not like the boy. And no wonder his body was covered in lacerations and bruises. But the boy did stand up. He stopped for a moment and wobbled and Junsu wondered when the last time was that he ate.

The boy was tall, all scrawny legs and arms. He was almost as tall as Uknow. Definitely taller than Junsu. He noticed that the boy’s hands were roped together. Those would go as soon as they were in Junsu’s rooms.

Despite his wounds and despite being half naked, the boy held his head high and followed after Junsu without showing his pain.

The walk to his rooms felt much longer than normal because of his own eagerness. Well, sort of eagerness. He was not eager to have yet another slave. As his father said, the six in his harem was an awful lot. Though he was being compared to his brother who changed harem members almost on a daily basis and had only managed to keep Ricky for so long because he was Micky’s brother.

Though the dynamic between the two of them was different than his other slaves. Yes, his brother put bruises on Ricky quite frequently, but a few times when Junho had not realized they were being watched, Junsu had seen his brother be very affectionate toward him.

He walked through his rooms, bypassed his bedroom, and went through the door and into the room that housed his harem. There were four beds adorned with the best blankets and pillows the castle could provide. Each member of his harem had their own dresser for clothes and trinkets, though they were mostly naked all the time. As Junsu preferred. They shared beds at night depending on which sheets and linens were not covered in come.

They were laughing at something that Uknow had done when Sunny caught sight of the boy behind Junsu.

“Who is that, your highness?” she asked.

“Ooh, he’s pretty,” Yuri said.

“Can I touch him?” Hero asked.

“Do we get to keep him?” Uknow added.

Only Hani and Micky kept silent, glaring a little bit at the newcomer. He’d been with Micky and Hani the longest and neither was ever happy at first when he added a member to his harem. Though eventually they got over it. After some orgasms. He hoped the boy was the same way.

“This is Max,” Junsu said and then waved to a chair. “Go sit.”

Max took a very deep breath and obeyed, sitting on the soft cushion of one of Junsu’s favorite chairs. He loved to sit in it and then have his pretty harem take turns riding his cock. Preferably with a cock ring on so he was able to please all of them. They liked to make him come though, so more often than not, he just ended up coming three or four times.

Max sat, rather stiffly, bound arms in front of him. His knees were vivid red, probably from kneeling on his father’s stone floor for so long.

Junsu frowned. “Hero, grab some healing salve.”

Hero nodded and hurried to obey.

Junsu kneeled in front of Max, ignoring his sudden intake of breath. He worked the knots on the rope loose and frowned at the welts on his wrist. But Hero was there in a moment, wiping the ointment over them, and then on his knees. Junsu did not need to tell him about the other lacerations.

“Up,” Junsu said.

Max wavered as he stood. With a snort of disgust at all the sores on him, Junsu pulled the white shirt off his body. There were more cuts and bruises on his chest and back.

“Oh, dear,” Hero said. “These must hurt.”

Max snarled and then looked down, wincing like he was expecting to be hit.

Junho would have hit him.

Junsu smiled and touched his cheek, just under the prominent bruise.

“He needs a bath, your highness,” Hero said, “before I put more ointment on these cuts.”

“Very well.”

“I’ll prepare it,” Yuri said and hurried from the room, Uknow just behind her.

“Max,” Junsu said, standing in front of him.

Max lifted his head. He had pretty eyes, round features. His hair was wavy and long.

“How old are you?” Junsu asked.

Max cleared his throat. “Seven-tt-een.” He added, “Your highness” as an afterthought.

“Young,” Junsu said. “But pretty.”

“So pretty,” Hero crooned.

Max glanced at him, lip rising in a sneer again.

“I’d apologize for my brother’s treatment of you, but ... well, he’s an asshole.”

And this time, Max was shocked.

Junsu chuckled. “My brother and I do not agree on many many things. How we get our orgasms is one of those things. I prefer that my harem be eager to please.”

“We always are,” Sunny said.

“I won’t force you to do anything that you don’t wish to do,” Junsu said, “but, as a member of my harem, I do expect you to please me eventually. And I expect you to pleasure the other members of my harem. For now, though, until your body heals and you get used to us, I expect you to talk. God, you’ve only said three words to me so far.”

The boy ducked his head, pink covering his cheeks.

“Come on. Let’s get you in a bath.”

Junsu held out his hand.

The boy looked at it for a few seconds and then took it. Shaking. Unsure. He was a bit scared, but hiding that under bravado. Just like Uknow at first.

Junsu smiled and tugged him toward the bathing room. The shallow, wide tub was already full and Junsu stood at the edge while Hani and Micky removed his clothes. Hero led Max into the water, catching him when he gasped at the pain in his cuts.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Hero said, and Max snarled at him.

Hero only laughed and cupped his cheek. “Sweetie. You’re super cute, you know that right.”

Max huffed and turned away.

“That’s Hero,” Junsu said, and then introduced the rest of the harem to him. As soon as he was naked, he entered the pool. Micky lounged on the edge, wearing only loose green pants. Uknow was always naked unless he had to be clothed so he came into the tub too. Yuri stayed with Micky, letting him lay his head on her thigh. The other two girls joined them in the tub. Junsu moved in front of Max but did not touch him. He let the others of his harem clean him up, wash his hair, careful against the cuts and bruises.

“You’re from the North?”

Max lifted a shoulder.

“What did I say about talking?”

“It’s okay,” Sunny drawled, running fingertips over Max’s thin shoulder. “There are much better uses for your mouth than talking.”

“Sunny.”

Sunny smiled wider and said nothing, leaving Max to drape over Junsu’s shoulders, breasts pressed against his back. Her fingers were slick with soap, slipping over Junsu’s nipples. The left one was still sore from Micky’s mouth earlier.

Junsu chuckled and stepped a little closer to Max’s stiff body. He touched his cheek, soft and then a little firmer, lifting his head. “North?” he prompted.

Max pouted, and then nodded. “Yes, your highness.”

“Your birthday?”

“M-mid winter, your highness. The second month. The fourth day.”

“So very close to Uknow’s,” Junsu mused. “You are so lovely, Max. So very pretty.” The boy blushed again, and Junsu took the moment with a soft kiss, just a touch of lips on lips. “You will learn many things from the others, so don’t be shy. Don’t be worried of speaking your mind and telling me what you want. I expect you to please me, but I also expect you to tell me how to please you.”

“Not touching me.”

Junsu smiled and tapped his cheek lightly. “That, unfortunately, is not an option. But I can wait until you’re more comfortable.” He gripped Sunny’s arms, leaning his head against hers. “It’s not like I don’t have six pretty things to play with.”

“Now?” Sunny asked, almost purring in his ear.

“It hasn’t even been two hours since I was last inside you.”

“Call me eager.”

Junsu chuckled. “Later, my eager pet. Later.”

Sunny pouted and unwound herself from Junsu’s body. “Fine. Fine.”

They finished washing Max, dried him off, and if there were some wandering hands, Junsu pretended not to notice, even if it made the boy blush and growl. After Hero applied salve to all of his cuts and bruises, Junsu led the way back to their chambers. He took a pair of white, loose pants from Uknow’s drawer and gave them to the boy to wear. He visibly relaxed once he had clothes on.

“Are you hungry, Max?” Junsu asked.

The boy’s eyes went wide. “Y-yes, your highness.”

Junsu smiled. “The most honest answer of the day.”

Junsu led the way to their private dining room. With so many harem members and Junsu’s unpredictable schedule, there was always food and drink left out on his long table. Their mess from breakfast had been cleaned up and replaced with cheeses, fruits, breads, and sweet desserts. He motioned to a red cushion, smiling when Hero and Hani helped Max sit. The boy was stiff and sore.

Junsu sat on the cushion beside him, hand on his knee. “Eat whatever you want, but not too much. Don’t make yourself sick.”

As Max reached for the food, Junsu shook his head and touched his wrist. “No. You’re not allowed to touch. Tell them what you want to eat and they will feed it to you. Hero, give him a strawberry.”

Hero grinned. “My pleasure.” He picked up a strawberry and asked, “Do you want cream on it, sweetie?”

The boy flushed and bit his lip, but he nodded.

“Use words,” Junsu said and softly flicked a part of his arm that was not bruised.

Max swallowed. “Yes, please, Hero.”

Hero chuckled and dragged the strawberry through a bowl of cream. He lifted it to the boy’s lips, almost moaning as he bit into. Cream spread over his lips and cheek and Hero was leaning forward to lick it up when Junsu stopped him.

Hero pouted.

Max licked his own lips, drawing more than one moan from the others.

“Want that to be my come,” Uknow muttered.

“I want it to be your come too,” Sunny said.

“None of you are allowed to kiss or touch him unless he says so.”

They grumbled, but the boy shot him a very thankful look. Junsu smiled. He was really adorable.

In an obvious show of possession, one that Junsu was surprised had not come sooner, Micky climbed into his lap. Micky was so very territorial. Junsu made a promise to himself that he’d give Micky some extra attention while Max grew used to the harem. He was pouting, and Junsu just could not have that. He wrapped his arms around Micky’s waist, slipped in his hands into his green pants, and let Micky kiss him while the others continued to feed Max morsels of food.


	2. Conversation

Dinner with his parents was disastrous. The Princess Sooyoung had a list of demands that Junsu refused to consider, one of which was getting rid of his harem. She also demanded a shared bedchamber and rooms, where she was to tell Junsu what to wear and eat, among other things. The contract was preliminary, his father assured him, and Junsu spent too many hours past dinner editing it. He did not remember Junho’s wife demanding such things. She’d been a reasonable choice, aware of her purpose and place.

With his father’s support, Junsu rewrote more than half of the contract. He refused to meet her the next day, not until she revised her demands.

When he returned to his chambers, much too late, only candles lit his way, the sun long gone and the moon too far in the west to light his rooms.

Micky and Max were the only two awake when he gratefully sagged into one of the beds of his harem. He hadn’t even bothered going into his own room. He very much wanted to curl up with the boy because he looked like he’d give strong hugs given the opportunity, but he still did not want to pressure him.

Micky let him lay against his chest, mouth on the wing tattoo.

“Your highness,” Micky said, happiness, concern and love dripping from the words.

Junsu smiled and relaxed. “Massage. Now. Max, take off my clothes.”

He almost heard the boy swallow, but like a good slave, he did as he was asked, making Junsu move to get all the many layers of fine silk off his body. He lay on his stomach afterward, and Micky straddled his bare ass. The silk pants were soft and light against his skin.

Micky used a light vanilla lotion, one meant to relax him and not entice him. But Micky’s hands were very enticing, and his hips lifted without his permission and a moan rumbled past his lips.

“Calm, your highness,” Micky said. “They’ll be upset if I fuck you without them.”

Junsu grumbled and knew it was the truth. He also doubted he’d be quiet enough and they’d all manage to stay asleep. And then he’d get even less sleep. He’d had plenty of orgasms that day anyway.

“Max, how are you feeling?” Junsu asked.

“Fine, your highness. Still ... a little sore.”

“I’m glad you’re better. My brother is a complete asshole. And only the heir by five minutes.”

“I have wondered why he is the heir and not you, your highness. Your father obviously favors you,” Max said, earning a sharp reprimand from Micky.

It was quite treasonous to say such things.

Junsu chuckled. “I have often wondered that myself. My father once said it was for my own safety, that he feared for my life, if my brother lost his status to me.”

“Your highness, hush,” Micky said.

Junsu glanced over at Max, at the way the candle light darkened his skin, the way his hair almost shone. God, he was beautiful.

“Let’s try to sleep,” Junsu said, shifting until Micky stopped touching him. He moved higher on the bed, slipping under the warm covers. Micky lay next to him, and Max too, once Junsu demanded it with a noise and an outstretched hand.

The boy was pretty stiff as he lay there. But soon enough he relaxed when all Junsu did was drape an arm around his middle and press a kiss to his shoulder.

“Your highness?” Max said, voice lilting in question.

Junsu hummed, granting him permission to speak, though he was too tired himself to do so.

“May I ask something of you? Something serious.”

“Of course.”

“My ... my name is Changmin.”

Junsu lifted his head, met those pretty, unsure eyes in the dim candlelight. “Changmin?” He knew that his slaves had other names, ones given to them at birth, but none of them ever told him what they were.

“Yes, please. Call me ... I don’t want to be called Max.”

Junsu smiled and kissed his cheek. “Very well, Changminnie. We’ll tell the others tomorrow.”

Micky’s hand moved around Junsu’s waist and gripped the boy’s fingers. Changmin’s next breath shuddered, like he was trying not to cry. Junsu snuggled back up against him, lips soft on his arm.

( o )( o )

Junsu woke up often to soft touches to his body. He was used to the familiar caresses and kisses, but the chest under his face and the skin under his arms was not familiar. He did not have enough time to be alarmed though, before Hero whispered something that sounded like, “Did you sleep well, Sweetie?”

“His name is Changmin,” Micky whispered.

“Ah, that’s so cute.”

Changmin growled.

Junsu shifted and put himself between Hero and Changmin, straddling the boy’s lap, hands on his chest. He had to blink back his weariness before he managed to smile at Changmin.

“Good morning, handsome,” he said.

Changmin took a deep breath.

Chuckling, Junsu ran his hands up to Changmin’s cheeks, a soft touch, followed by a soft kiss. Other hands slipped around his waist, fingertips light against his skin. He shivered, unable to hold back the moan that was muffled by Changmin’s lips.

“Your father’s head advisor was here not ten minutes ago. There is an emergency of some sort. Your father needs you.”

Junsu sighed and pulled away from Changmin’s lips. He stayed over his lap, now able to see that it was Hero’s hands around his body. He sat still just a little too long and Micky reached over and pinched his sore nipple, pulling a gasp from him and his already hard cock pulsed. He leaned against Hero’s chest, eyes shutting and shivered.

Hero chuckled. “You are so easy to rile up, your highness.”

“Is that a complaint? That I desire you all so much?”

“Of course not. Just a statement of fact. Come. You’re to breakfast with your father.”

Junsu took a very deep breath. He noted that a clear line of fluid had dripped from his cock to his Changmin’s stomach. He ran his fingers through it, noting the twitch of Changmin’s stomach. He smiled. “Do you wish to come with me, Changminnie?”

His eyes went wide. Hero had stiffened behind him.

“Do not say I am not allowed,” Junsu said, shifting in Hero’s arms. “I’m allowed to have any number of my harem with me all day long. Just because you don’t like to put clothes on long enough to leave the bed doesn’t mean that Changmin is the same. Changmin? Coming with me?”

Changmin swallowed and then nodded. “Yes, your highness.”

“Good. Let’s get up and get dressed.”

As he climbed from the bed, he noted Yuri and Sunny waking up. Their faces scrunched in displeasure. Neither of them enjoyed mornings. Normally, he’d crawl into bed and kiss them until they were smiling again, but he did not have time. He needed have worried. Micky was there in a moment to touch and whisper to them.

Hero shuffled them both into Junsu’s dressing rooms, leaving a few maids to get Junsu ready while he went back to Yunho’s wardrobe for some appropriate clothes for Changmin: a pair of black pants made of sheer cloth that gave teasing glimpses of his legs and ass, but kept him covered enough. The tunic was deep red, billowing at the top and slipping down a shoulder, showing more skin. It sort of had sleeves, more like swaths of fabric that brushed against skin.

As was required, Hero slipped a leather collar on his neck, one that had Junsu’s token on it, an eagle’s wing. The metal amulet touched a sore spot on his neck, so Hero tittered and moved it, pressing a kiss to the skin, despite Changmin’s growl.

The last things were matching metal cuffs at his wrists and ankles. Quite technically, Junsu should have bound his hands together, but he did not, ignoring Hero’s significant look.

Instead he stepped back and stared at his newest slave. The boy held his head so high, the flush on his cheeks a bit of embarrassment but determination. Junsu had a thought that Changmin could probably overpower him, and he did not much mind. Well, when it came to sex anyway. Being at the mercy of this handsome boy was something that he hoped to experience soon.

“So plain,” Hero said with a sigh. He glanced at Junsu, an eyebrow raised.

Junsu chuckled. “Fine. If we have time.”

They did. Otherwise, Hero never would have asked. He disappeared, leaving them staring at each other.

“You look really good,” Junsu said.

Changmin flushed and looked away.

“I know you aren’t comfortable, but as with all of my harem, you are allowed to wear clothes unless I demand that you take them off. Never let their nakedness convince you otherwise.”

Hero returned with a small bag of too much jewelry. His own. A light silver chain was draped around his neck, the metal against his skin. A silver band was added to one arm, and the other was adorned with shimmering bangles of silver and red. Hero messed with the boy’s hair, pulling it back into a short ponytail that was held with a thick shimmering clip. Smaller clips with red jewels were added through his hair. A single lock of hair fell against his cheek, and Hero brushed it aside before brushing his lips over his cheek.

“God, you’re delicious, sweetie.”

Changmin flushed, his growl only half-serious.

“May we leave now?” Junsu asked.

Hero smirked at Changmin. “Unless Changminnie wants me to go get my leash.”

Changmin snarled at him.

Laughing, Hero came to Junsu, pressed against him and kissed him.

Junsu allowed the kiss, hands slipping over Hero’s naked skin. “Go play with our girls. Make them happy.”

“Only you can really do that, your highness.”

Junsu smirked. “Maybe.” He patted Hero’s naked bum, and then turned and held out his hand for Changmin. “Let’s go. The sooner I deal with this, the sooner I can get you out of those clothes.”

Changmin took a deep breath and took his hand and squeezed. Quite technically, the slave was supposed to walk behind his master, but Junsu much preferred holding hands. He was incredibly satisfied by all the looks, second glances, and lustful stares that Changmin received while they walked through the halls of the palace to his father’s rooms.

Hero, as always, timed it just right, and they arrived just moments after the king, who also stared at Changmin with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Junsu smiled. “This is the first time I have had Max out with me, so I apologize in advance if he does anything wrong. I did plan on teaching him throughout the next few days.” Junsu sat on the cushion provided for him and then pulled Changmin down with him. “Kneel.”

Changmin obeyed, wincing a little bit, but unlike the day before, he had a small cushion to kneel on.

Junsu arranged his hands in the proper way in his lap and then tilted his head down, so he was not staring at the king because that was definitely not allowed for a slave.

A moment later, there was food brought out for breakfast.

“So what is the emergency?” Junsu asked after settling with his breakfast.

“The Princess Sooyoung and her family have left.”

Junsu paused in lifting an apple slice to Changmin’s lips. He fought back a smirk and lost, finishing the movement and allowing Changmin to eat. “I do think I’d call that a celebration rather than an emergency.”

He saw Changmin’s lips twitch.

“Son, be serious. This is the third princess this year. You need to be married.”

Junsu sighed. “It is not my fault, and you know it.”

“Yes, I know. But I think the next one we will change things a bit.”

“Is there a next one already?”

“There always is. Instead of you approving of the contract and then meeting the princess, you’re to meet her first, and then maybe write a contract together. They have been too demanding, thinking that you are the second son so they can be. Perhaps if the princess sees the way you live your life before demanding that it is changed will make her more acceptable of ...”

Junsu ran a finger over Changmin’s shoulder. “My harem, yes. Maybe. We will try it. Who is next on the list?”

“You are not allowed to be angry or deny their right.”

“That doesn’t sound promising. By the gods, who?”

“Im Yoona.”

Junsu shut his eyes and took a very deep breath, fighting the urge to curse. “Very well,” he bit out. He had met Im Yoona on occasion. She was the youngest daughter of a noble by the Eastern shore. He did not much like her or her family. They were too ... willful. But with the last three princesses running as fast as they could, it was inevitable. He does remember once thinking that he was glad that she was so low in rank because that meant he’d never have to marry her.

His father laughed. “She and her family will be arriving tomorrow. I expect you to be nice.”

“Of course.”

“Max is looking better.”

The boy flinched at suddenly being acknowledged.

Junsu grinned, the fingers on Changmin’s arm sweeping down his skin. “Yeah, that happens when you take care of your slaves and you don’t just put bruises on them.”

“Indeed. There is also the military campaign in the North that I had hoped to ask you about. Though now, I’m not sure it is appropriate.”

Changmin visibly stiffened, breath rushing from his lips in an almost painful noise.

Junsu glanced at him in concern, sliding his hand to Changmin’s to allow him to grip tightly. “What of it? I was under the impression that it was going well and the soldiers had stretched our borders into the mountains.”

“They have. I am asking your opinion on it in general.”

Junsu pondered his choice. His father was very aware of his views on expanding their borders. He much preferred peace than war. Changmin was shaking, just enough to be noticeable.

“You are aware of my opinion,” he finally said.

His father waved his hand with a dismissive noise. “I am asking in good faith regarding this. It is just the three of us here--”

Junsu hid his shock that his father acknowledged Changmin’s presence.

“--and I want you to be honest with me. I know you do not like war. When your brother becomes king--”

Junsu sighed.

“--you know that he will expand our borders even more.”

“Then pull them back while you still can,” Junsu snapped. “How are we to be a prosperous kingdom, helping even the weakest of our charges, when our borders are so broad, our armies spread so thin? We have been warring with the North for far too long. Secure our borders then, but why must we expand into their territory? Why can we not be trade partners instead? We have things they need. They have things we need. I strongly suggest that you send a missive to their ...”

Junsu paused and glanced at Changmin. “King? Does the North have a king, Max?”

Max swallowed, visibly starting at being directly addressed. He cleared his throat, though his voice still wavered when he answered, “A ruling class, yes, with Lords governing territory ... though ... no king.”

Junsu thought about that, finger idly running up and down Changmin’s neck and to his ear. He had such pretty skin.

“And what are the chances that the ruling class of Lords would be amicable to peace, Max?” the king asked.

Changmin kept his head down, swallowing roughly. “I am ... I am not sure that is possible now, your highness. Too much has been ... taken and destroyed. They are ... angry.”

“Are you angry?” he asked.

Changmin bit his lip almost too harshly and ground out, “Yes, your highness.” The grip on Junsu’s fingers almost hurt.

The king chuckled. “Such an honest boy.”

“Isn’t it refreshing?” Junsu asked.

“To a point,” the king said. “In order to placate the Lords of the North, perhaps we will withdraw back to the river. It is a formidable barrier and I foresee fighting over it for years into the future, with massive losses on both side. If we were to lose control of the river and abandon troops on the other side ... as a king, I cannot allow that. Perhaps that will help start a negotiation of peace. What do you think, Max?”

Changmin glanced up, only briefly meeting the king’s eyes, before Junsu was tugging on his ear to look down. “I am not sure that will help, your highness. Not in the short term.”

“With an heir like mine, I must think long term. Were you a Lord’s son?”

Changmin’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. “No, your highness. But pride and anger are not things only allowed to the elite.”

The king laughed. “By the gods, no wonder Junho did not like you.”

Junsu smiled. “I like him a lot, Father.”

“I see that. I will confer with Woohyuk about pulling back troops to the river. It is not very much territory, sure, but right now it makes the most sense. Will that keep you from strangling my son in his sleep, Max?”

Changmin glared at his lap. “Such barbaric methods are dishonorable, your highness.”

The king laughed louder. “Indeed. Let’s talk of other things. Finish eating.”

Junsu fed Changmin more food than a slave normally was allowed. His father said nothing on it. Eventually, the death grip on his on thighs lessened, and Junsu was able to relax, lean against his body with an arm around his waist. Changmin did nothing more than stiffen, either to keep them both up or because he did not want to be touched. Maybe a bit of both.

When they stood, Changmin wobbled a bit, but stayed firm, a pillar of perfection, gorgeous and angry. He bowed to the king and followed Junsu back to his rooms. The anger did not leave and grew worse when Hero and Sunny clamoured over to him, and Junsu told them all to be quiet. Very concerned, since Changmin looked near tears, he dragged him to his own bedroom, barring the rest of the harem from entering, despite their protests.

Changmin stayed stiff in the middle of the room, hands in fists at his sides.

Junsu moved around him, removing just the jewelry and the leather cuffs of ownership from his body.

“Sit,” Junsu almost snapped and pointed to a chair. “You do not have to be so in control of yourself around me. I will not judge you, and I wish to help you.”

“Then let me return home.”

Junsu took a deep breath. “I have no power over that.” He kneeled in front of Changmin, pushing up the pants to check his knees. They were red, but not as bright red as they had been yesterday.

“I don’t want to be here.”

“I know that. You should speak with Uknow. He has a mother and sister out there somewhere, that he hopes to see again.”

“I don’t wish to speak with any of them that cater so carelessly to the sexual whims of an arrogant prince.”

Junsu sat back on his knees, crossing his arms. Changmin met his eyes, not embarrassed or cowed by Junsu’s stern look. He forced himself to relax. “Not a Lord’s son. But a scholar at least. You speak and act very well. I do not normally ask about the history of my slaves because they do not wish to speak about it. Who were you in the North?”

“I do not wish to speak about it,” Changmin parroted back.

“Very well. Do you like music? Do you play any instruments?”

Changmin looked away, blinking rapidly to keep from crying. But he nodded. “The flute. The piano. I can sing very well.”

Junsu smiled. “Wonderful. Come.” He stood up and held out his hands. “You still have not been shown around my rooms. I have a music room, a garden, more than enough sitting rooms, and a library.”

Junsu noted the intake of breath at the mention of the library. He was definitely a scholar of some sort.

Changmin took his hands and Junsu hauled him to his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist. He was tall, and Junsu looked up at him with a smile. “I will do my best to make you smile, Changminnie. Maybe one day soon.”

  
( )o( )

Junsu waited an entire month for Changmin to relax. He did not wait patiently, and he did not restrain himself from touching the boy at all. He took kisses and hugs and slept in bed with him, waiting for Changmin to initiate more. He even had his other harem members pleasure him and fuck him with Changmin in the room.

He was determined to hold out.

Well, Junsu was determined to feel that cock in his ass. And he was a prince and usually got what he wanted.

His month had not solely consisted of this issue, though. There was also the issue of Im Yoona, who appeared to be very flexible in her demands as his wife. It almost felt too good to be true. They had yet to draft a contract, but his father liked this, he hoped the Junsu and Junho followed this method with their own sons when choosing an heir.

Junsu understood the merits behind it, but that did not meant that he enjoyed making time in his busy schedule to spend with his future wife. Time away from his harem. Time away from figuring out how to convince Changmin to play with him. And he was tired of waiting. He didn’t want to force him. Not if he didn’t have to.

The boy relaxed, some. When he wasn’t in the bedroom and definitely not touching anyone, he was in the library, reading heavy history texts, discovering more complicated maths than he already knew, writing his own notes and thoughts on certain subjects relating to Junsu’s kingdom. Junsu let him, because it made him happy, and he loved to discuss his findings, asking Junsu about history and politics and leadership. How the boy was not a Lord’s son, Junsu did not understand.

“He may have lied about that,” Hani said one day when Junsu was lamenting to her about his reluctance to join them. “How do you know he told the truth?”

“Changmin is not a liar.”

“True, but you are also his captor. He does not wish to give you any more power over him than you already have.”

He grudgingly admitted that she was probably right.

Changmin also enjoyed music, and he played the ivory keys for hours at times. Yuri was teaching him to play violin and Micky was teaching him to play the guitar.

His pretty slave from the North enjoyed many things. Just not what Junsu wanted.


	3. Seduction

Changmin was so beautiful. And so smart. Which made him almost impossible to resist. Not completely, since Junsu had just spent a month resisting the urge to topple him to the bed. But now, with the sun setting, throwing golden light on his darker skin, and his smiles as he praised Yuri's beautiful script (he'd been teaching them to write, which wasn't necessarily legal, but it made them all happy, so Junsu ignored it), Junsu lost it.

He stalked to the bed, grabbed Changmin by the arm and yanked him to the bed, practically throwing him onto it. Hero was not the only one that made a small noise of protest. His was just the loudest.

But Changmin said and did nothing, letting Junsu straddle his waist and pin his arms above his head.

“I am not above forcing you," Junsu said, "but I really do not want to.”

“A thinly veiled threat, your highness,” Changmin replied.

“As thinly veiled as the lack of respect from you when you call me that.”

Changmin smirked. He did not looked panicked, and he did not try to get away. Attempting to call Junsu’s bluff, maybe?

“Perhaps if you looked at is as just one more thing to learn, one more thing to master, you will be more--”

Changmin actually laughed. “And what makes you assume that I do not already know what I am doing?”

Junsu had no answer to that, suddenly aware of the rest of the harem watching the exchange. He took a deep breath. “Then prove it.”

“I am not a child that can be goaded into cleaning my room just because you tell me that I cannot.”

More than one of his slaves snorted with laughter.

Junsu did not know what to say to that.

Changmin exploited the opportunity to surge up, firmly and with more strength than he had ever shown. Amid the startled cries from Uknow and Micky, Junsu found himself on the bed, his pretty young slave hovering over him, and his hands held in a firm grip above his head.

“Not helping my desire, Changminnie,” Junsu said, pushing his hips up against Changmin’s body,

“Not my problem, your highness.”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Definitely your problem and also your fault. Fix it.”

Changmin sort of smiled and leaned down and brushed a kiss over his lips, pulling a whimper of disbelief from Junsu. The boy had never initiated a kiss before.

“Even as experienced as they all are and you are, your highness, I am very certain that I could teach you a few things about pleasure, about domination, about lust, and yes, about love.”

“I am certain you could. Give me a lesson now.”

Changmin glanced around the room and then looked back down at Junsu. “If I give you an orgasm, will you leave me alone?”

Junsu smiled. “No. I’ll demand another.”

“And what happens if I deny you an orgasm?”

“I may fall in love.”

Changmin glanced over at Hero. “How good is our lovely prince at following directions?”

Hero snorted. So did Uknow. And probably Sunny. Probably all of them. Ungrateful brats.

“So if i order him to hold his hands here, he will not?”

“Nope. They’ll be wrapped around you before you can move away.”

“So do you normally tie him up or have one of the others hold him down?”

“Sometimes both.”

“I do not want the others to distract you,” Changmin said, “but having more than one set of eyes on you while you’re pleasured heightens your own pleasure. Very well. Uknow-hyung, will you please hold his arms for me?”

Uknow smiled. “You bet.”

Changmin did not release Junsu’s wrists until Uknow had his arms secure. “Please don’t allow him to get his mouth on your skin.”

Junsu opened his mouth to protest, and got a slim finger sliding around his lips. He chose to moan instead, trying to pull it into his mouth to suck on it. Changmin pulled his finger away. And a very light smack to his cheek. “None of that, your highness.”

“You don’t mind if we stay and watch, right, Changminnie?” Hani asked, getting comfortable with Yuri and Sunny near the edge of the bed.

“Of course not. His highness enjoys watching his slaves together, correct?”

Arms snaked around Changmin’s waist, and for once, Changmin did not shrug Hero away, gripping his wrist and actually leaning into his body. “You want some help, sweetie, on what does and doesn’t make his highness beg?”

Changmin turned his head and kissed him, pulling a moan from Junsu and Hero. He smirked. “I do not need any help on how to turn a nobleman into a quivering begging mess of pleasure.”

Hero shivered. “What can I do to help then?”

“Well, I definitely don’t want to hear him say anything intelligible. What do you normally gag him with?”

Junsu narrowed his eyes and pushed at Changmin with his leg. “Not allowed.”

“You aren’t in charge,” Changmin said immediately.

“Changminnie,” Junsu said and tried to shove him again with his leg.

With a huff, Changmin shifted to the side, reaching for Yuri who was the only one wearing anything. A short pair of silk shorts that covered nothing. Hani already had her hand up them, and Changmin tugged on the band. “May I borrow these, please?”

Yuri laughed. “Of course.”

They shifted until the red material slid down her legs. Changmin balled it up in his fist and went right to Junsu’s mouth.

Junsu pressed his lips together and turned his head.

Changmin smiled, curled his fingers around Junsu’s cheek and kissed him. Junsu should have seen it coming, but Changmin’s mouth was so sweet, so soft, his tongue firm. There was no hesitation in his kiss, in the way he held Junsu still. And yet Junsu was still shocked when Changmin’s mouth was gone and the silk was in his mouth.

Junsu glared at him.

Smirking more than smiling, Changmin patted his cheek. “I can get the sash of a robe to secure it in your mouth, or you can be a good prince and hold on to that for me.”

By the gods, Junsu hated him. Well, not really. Of course not. He just wanted to talk. And touch. And kiss his pretty slaves. And fine, he did like knowing that the fabric in his mouth had just been on Yuri, but still. He wanted skin on his mouth, not silk.

Changmin sat back on his knees, one finger tapping his chin, another finger tracing the edges of Junsu’s thigh muscles. Back and forth, up and down. A soft touch so close to his dick, but never on it. Junsu shivered, felt his cock pulse.

“An orgasm,” Changmin said. “Just one, and then I will turn your body over to the others who may give you as many as you want.”

Junsu moaned behind the cloth and nodded. Fine. One. Maybe in a couple weeks, he could convince Changmin to give him another one.

Changmin twisted and shifted back, dislodging Hero. “Micky, you seem to enjoy playing with his nipples, go for it.”

Micky had his arms crossed, kneeling a fair bit away from them all. Junsu understood his hesitation, but he wanted this, and he met Micky’s eyes, trying to show him that.

Micky sighed and crawled over to them, mouth attaching to Junsu’s nipple.

“What about me?” Hero demanded.

Changmin settled between Junsu’s spread legs, hands on his thighs, pushing them apart. Junsu spread them eagerly. He grinned at Hero. “I’m okay with you continuing to touch me, if you wish.”

Hero smiled, laughed in delight, and ran his hands up Changmin’s back and back down to his ass. “Do I get to take these pants off?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Hero huffed. “Fine, but I’m going to grope your ass anyway.” And he did, over the thin silk that was more of an annoyance than a covering.

Changmin turned back to Junsu. A feral, wild light in his eye. One that had Junsu swallowing and then gagging because of the cloth in his mouth.

“And so it begins, your highness,” he whispered.

A promise.

Junsu moaned, eyes rolling back.

Changmin touched his thighs. That was all. Just soft brushes against his skin. He moved higher, to Junsu’s sides every now and then. It was not satisfying. And he wanted to demand that the boy do something. But a few minutes later, with his thighs shuddering, his skin pebbled, and his head spinning, he realized that Changmin was doing something. He was driving him crazy. He wanted to touch, needed to. He squirmed, running his legs up Changmin’s body, twisting to get out of Uknow’s hold. All of that with the firm pressure on his nipple from Micky’s mouth had him throbbing. A touch would have him coming. Probably. He groaned. Just a single touch.

And then Changmin’s mouth touched his inner thigh, cheek brushing against his balls. His pretty lips brushed over the sensitive skin, down to his knee, back up the other leg. Again, too much, too long. But it was nothing. Nothing more than a mouth, and by the gods, Changmin needed to do something now!

He screamed out his frustration behind the gag.

“You are all way too nice to him if he’s already this desperate.”

“He is our master,” Sunny said.

Changmin snorted. “Well, then, it’s a good thing he is not mine.”

“Sweetie,” Hero admonished.

Changmin did not reply. Instead, his longer fingers wrapped up and under Junsu’s thighs, lifting them until his knees were at Changmin’s shoulders, ass off the bed, curled uncomfortably. “Hold him, please,” Changmin said, and Hero gripped his ankles.

Open and spread out, Junsu flushed and then moaned when Changmin went back to touching, up the curves of his ass, the sensitive back of his thighs, nothing more than that, nothing but fingers and soft touches, and then a mouth and a tongue. Everywhere but where Junsu wanted.

And then teeth. Against his ass, and Junsu cried out at the unexpected bite. Another one blossomed on his other cheek, and then more twisted over his thighs. His legs were sore, tired from being held up. His knees were ready to stretch, but firm hands on his ankles kept him from that, from moving really, and he was sprawled out, feet in the air, legs spread, when hands gripped his ass, pushing him up even farther.

And then a soft touch of a tongue. To his entrance. A small lap. A firmer kiss to the curve next to it. And then again. Bites, too. Over and over. Too soft, not enough pressure. He suddenly realized that his voice was louder, the soaked silk against his neck.

“Please, by the gods, please, Changminnie, please.”

Instead of getting what he wanted, which normally happened when he begged. Changmin stopped what he was doing and asked Sunny very sweetly if she would not mind getting a replacement cloth for his mouth.

“No, no, no, please. No. Just ...” But he was not obeyed, and this time the silk was blue and smelled of Hani’s citrus lotion.

He screamed in protest and knew he’d receive no help from the others when all he heard was laughter.

And then hands were on his ass again, firmer, squeezing as he was spread, and then licked. No longer soft and teasing, but firm and in control. Pressing into his body, pushing and hoisting his hips off the bed. When a long, determined finger pressed into his body, Junsu came screaming, pulsing his release out all over his stomach. His body shuddered through the pleasure, aware of the voices of praise from his harem that were not meant for him, but for his pretty new slave.

The finger withdrew, and a moment later, so did hands, and Junsu’s eyes flew open with a cry, trying to focus on Changmin, who was kneeling and attempting to move away. Junsu shook his head so much that the pleasure still clouding his vision made him moan.

“It appears that he doesn’t wish you to stop,” Hero said.

Junsu shook his head and tried to beg through the cloth. He could easily spit it out, demand another orgasm, order one even, but ... well ... he met Changmin’s eyes and attempted to pout.

Changmin rolled his eyes. “I promised you an orgasm. I gave you one.”

They stared at each other for a moment longer, and then Micky left his nipple, dropping down his stomach to lick up the come. After only a moment, Changmin had his hands on Micky’s shoulders and then leaned over and down, kissing and licking at Micky’s mouth.

Junsu moaned and suddenly realized that his legs were free. He wrapped them around Changmin, tightening his ankles together.

Changmin pulled away from Mickly’s mouth, come on his chin. He ran a hand down Junsu’s leg, to the junction of hip and body. “It is quite humorous that you think this will stop me from going.” Again, a soft touch. “I guess I can finish what I started and prep you enough for one of the others to fuck you.”

 _Or you!_ Junsu tried to say.

Changmin unwound his legs, glancing at Hero, who once again gripped his ankles. Changmin went back to the bed, and Junsu’s moaned in relief.

But this time there was no teasing. Fingers, slick only with spit were pressed into his body, a warm tongue right next to them, sucking and licking at him, pulling at his rim and twisting. Fingers, two and then three, pumping in and out of his body. They left for only a moment, one that Junsu protested loudly about, and then were back, slick with oil. Two fingers, and then three, and then maybe four. Junsu was not sure. More than necessary. They never left him empty, over and over. A hot mouth closed around his balls, and then slid up higher to his dick. Warmth on the shaft, and then slick and hot at the tip. His dick was lifted and then encased. Hot and wet, down a throat.

No teasing with that one, and Junsu moaned, hips curling up, trying to fuck up faster. His knees were hooked at Changmin’s shoulders again, his ankles suddenly free. Moans vibrated up from his dick. Not his own, but Changmin’s. Changmin’s mouth. Changmin’s fingers.

Junsu spit out the cloth. “Dick, please, fuck ... fuck me. Changminnie, fuck me, please, please please. I want your cock. Please. By the gods, please ... please!”

But the mouth did not leave, a steady press deep, all the way down the shaft. The fingers moved, pumping in and out of him harshly.

Junsu whimpered in protest. He wanted to come from his dick, not his mouth. He wanted Changmin inside him, over him. But it appeared that Changmin was not going to stop, and so Junsu fought it. He fought off his pleasure, tried to keep from coming, but his moans grew louder, his hips thrusting and swirling to the pleasure from fingers.

And as quick as it started, it stopped, almost coming and then not. Almost reaching completion and then not. Fingers and mouth went away, leaving him gaping open and pulsing against his stomach.

He screamed in frustration.

A soft, warm chuckle permeated the interrupted pleasure and lips touched his. “I have almost forgotten how enjoyable it is to turn a powerful man into a whimpering mess.”

Junsu whimpered. He desperately needed to move, but Changmin was still there and he was able to wrap his legs around him again.

Changmin huffed against his mouth, but did not stop kissing him, and Junsu surged up as much as he could to deepen the kiss, keep it going, anything to keep Changmin close.

“You have two choices,” Changmin said, still kissing him between words. “I will let you touch me while your pretty slaves keep pleasuring you, or I will fuck you.”

And to Junsu, there was no choice. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Please, Changmin, please.”

“Very well.”

Changmin pushed up and away from his mouth, and Junsu moaned at the loss of his lips. But Micky went back to his nipple, and Changmin hefted his legs up and over his shoulder. It was not comfortable, and no one was touching his dick.

And Changmin still had pants on.

Junsu frowned, but had no time to demand that he be naked, because his cock was free, pants down just enough. And then it was against his body. Not inside, just there, pressed warm and slick against his ass. Just enough of a touch.

Junsu whined, head thrown back. His wrists hurt in Uknow’s grasp. His nipple was sore. But it was the ache in his ass, the way he clenched that hurt the most. He wanted it. So badly. So much, and he was being denied. Again.

Changmin’s hands ran down his legs. Too soft. Too ...

Junsu cried out. “Fuck me! Please!”

Fingers curled around his cock, and Junsu whimpered when they stroked. Light and quick. He was pulsing. So close to coming, and then Changmin’s dick was between his asscheeks, not moving, just there. It was his hand that was moving, on Junsu’s cock. His body was throbbing for a dick. He needed it.

Those long, perfect fingers, tightened at the base of his cock, staving off his pleasure, and then a second later, Changmin was inside him, his long cock sliding to the hilt in one firm thrust. HIs body shook through pleasure too strong but without completion, without relief. His cries turned to whimpers, his body sagging, and Changmin moved, back and forth, in and out. Too slow. Not enough. His hand left his dick, left it leaking and hard. Both hands went to his ass, Changmin spreading him open while dicking into him. He never wavered in his thrusts, never paused or shifted.

Junsu did, twisting for a better angle, moaning when he was denied and could not move. His legs stayed over Changmin’s shoulders, though instead of knees it was his ankles, and his legs were spread open, knees bent, body on display for the boy who was so much more than that now.

Junsu wanted a kiss. He wanted an orgasm. He wanted those arms wrapped around him. He wanted. He wanted. He wanted. He so desperately wanted Changmin to do this to him again. The thought that he wouldn’t, that it was only this one time, had Junsu choking back tears, his whimpers broken, his body shaking. Again he fought back the pleasure. He did not want to come if this was all he was going to get.

But Changmin was too good, too perfect, too consistent. His pleasure coiled up, twisted and grew, ebbed and flowed with Changmin’s thrusts, ratcheting up with the touches on his thighs, the mouth at his nipples. Two mouths, though he had no idea who the second one belonged to.

When Changmin’s thrusts went faster, he cried out, the noises a mere echo of their bodies slapping together.

There was a hand on his dick again, stroking in time to Changmin’s thrusts. And still he moved, unwavering. Secure.

Junsu focused blurry vision on him, on the firm set to his mouth, the tightness of his eyes. He whined, and Changmin looked away from where he was splitting Junsu open and the grip on his legs loosened. He smiled.

And Junsu’s hands were suddenly free.

Changmin tipped forward, dislodging everyone else and their lips were together, Junsu bent in half while Changmin thrust a bit harder, a little faster.

Junsu wrapped his hands in Changmin’s hair, holding him close with his legs and his arms, and Changmin rocked into him, not really pulling out, their bodies just joined and together.

“Come,” Changmin gasped into his mouth. “Come.”

“No,” Junsu said, shaking his head. “No, no, no.”

“That is an order,” Changmin said, a bit firmer, words punctuated by a firmer thrust.

Junsu gasped, whimpered and pulled Changmin back to his mouth. He did not want to, but wasn’t really able to stop it. In a moment of pure clarity, he was amazed he had lasted as long as he had.

Changmin pulled away suddenly, one hand in Junsu’s hair. He thrust faster, holding himself up for a good angle. He was panting, about to come, and then their eyes met, and Changmin scowled. “Come. I told you to come.”

Junsu really wanted to hold out, just to see his pretty slave come, but the power and control in Changmin’s voice left no room for argument, and as soon as he growled in frustration, hand leaving Junsu’s hair to wrap around his dick, Junsu was coming, back arching off the bed, legs twisting around Changmin’s body. He splattered his release all the way up to his chin, and Changmin growled out something that sounded like, “Finally.” His hands went back to either side of Junsu’s head and their lips were forced together, though Junsu really could not kiss right then, not with his mouth open, with his gasps and whimpers as the pleasure and need continued to twist through him.

Changmin’s body shuddered, teeth biting down on Junsu’s lower lip. His thrusts finally wavered, and his cock pulsed inside Junsu, the dirty squelches echoing through the room with Changmin’s heavy breathing. His elbows buckled and his body fell on top of Junsu’s. He wrapped Changmin up tight, keeping their bodies moving and prolonging their pleasure until it ebbed.

“By the gods,” someone whispered in the silence.

Hero laughed, and there was another body on top of Changmin’s, lips against Junsu’s for a moment. Too many hands reaching to touch them.

Changmin growled, though the noise was so full of pleasure that it wasn’t threatening at all.

Junsu had no idea what to say, so he said nothing, keeping his flushed face against Changmin’s shoulders.

Changmin had quite thoroughly destroyed him, and wasn’t that incredibly embarrassing? Satisfying of course, but also very very unlike him. Even when he let Uknow be in charge, Junsu still did not lose control. Not like that.

And then his body started to ache. Kept still without relief for who knows how long? Junsu moaned and attempted to unwind himself from Changmin’s body. He needed a long bath and a longer massage.

Changmin pushed up onto a hand, blowing sweaty hair out his face. He smirked down at Junsu and rolled his hips, the wet noise of his cock in Junsu’s ass had more than Junsu just moaning.

“Going somewhere, your highness?”

Junsu shuddered. “Bath.”

Changmin grabbed his legs again, hands behind his knees, and thrust slowly into him.

Junsu moaned.

“I guess we could do that. But you are nowhere near dirty enough to rationalize a bath right now.”

“Another choice?” Junsu asked.

“Definitely not.”


	4. Accusation

Junsu could not stop shaking. Every time he figured that he was relaxed, he remembered Changmin’s cock inside him and moaned, twisting his hips against the bed. He was biting a pillow to muffle his moans to keep himself from waking up his harem, when a firm hand slipped over his ass, lips against his shoulder.

“Could have sworn we were sleeping,” Changmin whispered.

Junsu moaned at the possessive grip on his butt.

“Can’t, fuck ... can’t, relax.”

“Even after all that pleasure? Wow.”

Junsu whimpered. “So ... so good.”

Changmin chuckled, lips against his shoulder. “Yes, I am.”

“W-why, fuck, why?”

Changmin froze for a moment, and then moved away from him. Junsu was halfway through a protest when he was pulled to the edge of the bed, away from Hani’s body, and then lifted, in Changmin’s arms. Junsu bit his lip against a pain in his thigh. A cramp. Changmin had fucked him until his legs had cramped.

“So, so good,” Junsu muttered into his shoulder.

To his surprise, Changmin did not carry him to his bedchamber, but to the library, settling him on one of the longer couches. Also to his surprise, Changmin did not leave him there, but settled over him, one leg between Junsu’s, hands running through his hair. Junsu smiled and returned the touches.

“My father owned the most profitable brothel in our province,” Changmin said.

Junsu’s eyes went wide. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. I was to take over from him later. And one cannot run a brothel without knowing how to pleasure anyone. It is the first thing I learned, and the lord of our province was the first to bed me, the first to take me when I was only a boy. But I was to be a merchant as well as a whore, so I learned to read, learned numbers and history, and languages.”

Junsu ran his hands over Changmin’s shoulders. He sighed.

“Your brother thought of me as inexperienced because of my age and because I refused so much, but just because I can do something doesn’t meant I want to. I fought against everything he did to me, which he enjoyed at first, and then grew annoyed with. I could not be cowed. You will not be able to cow me either.”

“I don’t want to.”

Changmin lifted an eyebrow. “Such a lie. You want me in your bed. You want me in your harem. I give you that, and I have lost.”

“Lost?”

“The fight, the chance of returning to my kingdom. Your soldiers decimated my lands. I do not want to sit back and just say, well, that’s how life is, and let you do as you please to me. I do not understand how Uknow can do that. I want my life back. I want my family back. I want my province back. Your father has pulled the armies back to the river which is a good step, but not enough. It is still my land. It is still my people. I will never be satisfied here. I will never want to be here.”

Junsu sighed and nodded. “I understand that.”

“You do not.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I completely disagree with my father and my brother in terms of expansion? One day, we will meet an army that we cannot beat, and then what happens? The tables will be turned, and it will be our kingdom that we lose. It is much better to live at peace.”

Changmin sat up, ran his hands through his hair, and then got up, pacing in the moonlight from a window. “Servants talk ...” he started.

“They do.”

“Your harem are the only ones loyal to your family.”

Junsu did not believe that, but kept his mouth shut because Changmin was obviously battling with something. Knowing something important.

“I am unsure of what is the right course of action right now, with the knowledge that I have ...”

“Is this knowledge why you agreed to bed me tonight?”

“No. But it will change things.”

“For the better?” Junsu watched Changmin carefully.

The boy stiffened for a moment, and then sighed.

“And what is your part in this knowledge?” Junsu asked, already sure he knew what Changmin spoke of.

“Just silence, like most of your servants.”

“Then be silent,” Junsu said. “I am not going to ask you to make this decision.”

Changmin stared at him, eyes widening in understanding. “You already know.”

“I can already guess. When?” Junsu asked.

Changmin shook his head. “I do not know that. Just ... that it will happen. What will you do to stop it?”

Junsu shrugged, sitting up on the couch and stretching.

There were too many servants in their castle, too many hands, too many possibilities. Honestly, he was surprised that no one had killed his brother before now. Very few people liked him. Junsu did not. Maybe when they were younger, but Junho always used being the heir as a reason for getting away with things. He saw it as his right instead of as his responsibility. Junsu did not care if his brother died.

He did care about Ricky, so he hoped the conspirators did not add him to the list. For all he knew, Ricky was the conspirator.

“I am not sure I can stop it,” he finally said.

“You can.”

Junsu smirked, one that he hoped was just as worthy as Changmin’s. “Then I guess I will be honest and say that I am not sure I want to.”

“But--”

“Enough of this,” Junsu said and shook his head. “You’ve made your silence a choice and I have made my inaction a choice. The outcome will be decided upon by the gods.”

Changmin snorted. “You and your gods.”

Junsu laughed. “You and your dick. Come.” He twisted on the couch, enough to get his knees underneath him, his head pressed to the soft surface. He reached behind himself, spread himself open. “More. I want more.”

It was silent for almost too long, and then the couch dipped behind him, fingers touched his sore rim, and warmth molded over his back.

( o )( o )

Junsu watched more than just his harem now that he knew someone or someones were planning on murdering his brother. But his harem did not change. Their laughter did not change, their smiles and their touches. Maybe they did not know. Maybe Changmin only knew because he had been with Ricky before.

He thought of asking Micky about it, but did not want to implicate himself or Micky if his brother ended up dying. He battled with his conscious often, wondering if he should warn his father, or his brother. His brother would laugh it off. He was not sure his father would do anything to stop it either. He balanced the pros and cons. There were more pros to his brother dying, and that was hard to deal with.

As promised, Changmin went right back to being frustrating. Refusing touches. Refusing to touch.

Junsu huffed at him more than once while taking his own touches when Changmin was close enough.

“You have six others to pleasure you,” Changmin said, pushing him off his lap a couple weeks later. “Go and bother them.”

Junsu tried to pout but his was definitely not as good at that as Hero. Instead of moving away, Junsu stayed on the floor, curling up against Changmin’s leg, head at his thigh, while Changmin continued to read whatever book it was that was more fascinating than giving Junsu orgasms.

Changmin sighed, but his hand fell to Junsu’s head, fingers soft in his hair.

Junsu shut his eyes and enjoyed the touches.

Their peace was interrupted by the library door banging open, by first Hero, gasping out a warning, and then a horde of soldiers a moment later.

Junsu was on his feet before they noticed he had not been. “What is the meaning of this?”

One of the soldiers shoved Hero away, making the poor thing fall to the ground with a cry.

Changmin was also on his feet, hands at fists at his sides.

“Your brother is dead.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide. “D-dead?”

“Poisoned in the night. I have been told by your father that I must tell you before I arrest your harem.”

“You have no right! They’ve been--”

“Only for questioning,” the king said, behind the guard. “Really, Woohyuk, you’re much too dramatic.”

“And you are acting like this is not a national threat.”

The king smiled and said to Junsu, “Dress your pretty toys and bring them to the main hall. Ricky is there already, waiting until yours join him. We will question them together.” He looked at Changmin for a long time.

Changmin stared back until Junsu cleared his throat, and then Changmin looked down, half bowing as the king turned to the door.

“Do not treat my son’s servants as if they are insignificant,” he said in warning, and helped Hero stand up, straightening the soft robe around his body. “So very beautiful.”

Junsu opened his mouth to protest the touch that his father landed on Hero’s ass, but then he was gone, with the guards behind him. Junsu moved to Hero. “Are you all right, pretty thing?”

Hero swallowed and nodded. “F-fine.”

“Good, see that everyone is dressed. We will leave in five minutes.”

Hero bowed and scurried away.

Junsu turned to Changmin, who had not moved. “As always, you are already dressed. Are we still going for silence?”

“It was not Ricky.”

“I know that. If you wish to say that, you have to say who it was in his defense.”

Changmin took a deep breath.

“I will not pressure you either way. When you are questioned, as I am sure you will be, you can make your own choice.” Junsu held out his hand. “I at least can vouch for you because last night I would not let you go.”

Changmin snorted. “You won’t ever let me go.”

“I promise.”

Changmin stared at him a bit longer and then nodded, moving to him to take his hand. Junsu led them to the main room. The others were not ready yet, so Junsu stopped Changmin, used his other hand to cup his cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. One that was returned. He smiled.

“I promise.”

Changmin gripped his wrist and nodded.

The others entered the room, and Junsu took a few minutes to kiss and hug each one of his pretty harem slaves. He hugged Micky for just a little longer. By his face, Hero had told him that his brother was to be questioned.

“You all belong to me,” Junsu said, running his hand over Micky’s hair. “I will protect you.” Junsu kept Micky close and held out his hand for Changmin. The others filed along behind them, Uknow and Hero curled together, and the girls all linking arms.

The first thing Junsu noticed in the main hall was Ricky, kneeling on the hard stone floor, completely naked. There were fresh marks on his back. His long hair was loose, hiding the eagle’s talon on his shoulder that was his brother’s sigil tattooed.

The second thing he noticed was his brother’s body, laid out on a white sheet.

No wonder Ricky was bawling his eyes out.

“What is the meaning of this?” Junsu asked and quickly moved to cover his brother with another sheet.

A soldier cleared his throat. “Woohyuk thought guilt ...”

“Ricky did not do this,” Junsu said, ignoring the fact that Micky had fallen to his knees next to his brother without anyone’s permission. Ricky cried harder. “It is completely disrespectful to my family and him. Even if he was a bastard, you will treat him--”

“Junsu, that’s enough.”

Junsu swallowed and turned to his father, staring at him.

“Ricky has not been able to tell us what happened,” the king said. “That is why I hoped your presence and that of his brother would assure him that justice would be done.”

Junsu nodded, looking at the brothers. The rest of his harem had kneeled behind them, and Hero had his hand on Micky’s shoulder in support. “What do we know?”

The king sat upon a magistrate’s chair and leaned forward. “Not much. Ricky woke up to him dead. One of his maids had gone into the room as normal to wake the pair. No one has seen anything. All of his maids and servants are being questioned.”

“There are too many hands.”

The king nodded. “Unless someone comes forward with what they know, well ...”

“I didn’t do it,” Ricky suddenly wailed. “I didn’t. I love him, I would never, ever hurt him please, I didn’t do it.”

Junsu moved to him and kneeled in front of him, cupping his cheek and wiping at his tears. He was younger than Micky, but just a few years older than Changmin. “No one thinks you did it,” Junsu said, “but we don’t know who did do it. So if you know who may have done this, you need to say something.”

“I don’t. He was ... sick, last night. A little. He complained of his stomach aching as we went to bed. But he was alive. When ... alive. And now--” He broke off with a wail, burying his face back into Micky’s neck.

“Your servants talk freely, your highness,” Changmin said suddenly.

Junsu was a bit surprised because Changmin had said he was going for silence.

“They do,” the king replied. “It is always a matter of what is overheard and always a matter of who hears it and always a matter if they will share such interesting information.”

“Ricky did not do this, your highness,” Changmin said.

“Did you?”

Changmin snorted. “I spend most of my time refusing the advances of your other son and his harem, leaving me without time to plan such a plot.”

The king laughed. “That is the most believable defense of the day.”

“Arrogant brat,” Junsu muttered.

“So tell me what you’ve heard,” the king said.

Changmin took a very deep breath. Hero squeezed his shoulder in support, and Junsu wondered if his entire harem knew. But if Uknow knew, he would have told Junsu. He was too honest to keep something this important to himself.

“I ...” Changmin looked over at Junsu. “I cannot say who it was exactly, but I’ve heard ... suggestions ...”

“Come, child, don’t be hesitant,” the king said. “You know more than you are letting on.”

“I know of whispers and money,” Changmin said.

“The two things you need to kill a member of the royal family. Who?”

“I do not know who it is that poisoned him, but I am sure if your alchemist ran tests, he would find that the poison is monkshood. It is subtle but deadly when taken in mass quantities, perhaps in a meal.”

“What did you eat last night, Ricky?”

Ricky shook his head. “Master told me I was not allowed. He ate both of our dinners. He ... I should be ... this isn’t fair. I ...”

“You seem knowledgeable about it,” the king said, voice laced with suggestion.

“Monkshood does not grow here, your highness. It is too cold for it to thrive. But it grows in your eastern forests.”

Junsu felt his face pale and his hand shook. “Eastern forests?”

Changmin nodded.

He met his father’s eyes, and his father had come to the exact same conclusion. “How long have you been hearing such rumors, Max?” the king asked.

“Many servants have always grumbled about Prince Junho’s behavior,” Changmin said. “Many have also said he had to be careful or he’d get himself killed. But there was no substance behind the threats.”

“Even within his harem?”

Changmin nodded. “Until ... until a couple months ago. The whispers changed. From warnings to ... actions. There was a lot of talk of money, servants who suddenly had more of it, or knew how to gain more of it.”

“Two months ago,” his father mused.

“I am missing the connection,” Woohyuk said. “Speak plainly, slave. You are weaving words to prove your own innocence when you are just as guilty as--”

“Calm yourself,” the king said. “The castle is on lockdown. No one has permission to leave. Guards are keeping the peace in the market square while everyone is questioned and released. But maybe we do not have to do that. Max, do you have any more information for me?”

Max shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “I guess bartering for my freedom is not going to happen.”

“No. But it will keep you and that boy in his brother’s arms from being beheaded right here for treason.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“If you spent more time in my bed,” Junsu said, “and less where you could hear things, you wouldn’t have such knowledge to share.”

Changmin growled. “Fine. The personal servants of Im Yoona talk freely when they are out of her hearing. I do not believe she had anything to do with it, but the most promising exchange I heard was between her head servant --”

“Minho,” Junsu said.

Changmin nodded. “Yes, that’s his name. I had only heard it once. It was between him and a few kitchen maids. All I heard was that for a substantial price, he’d give them enough money to buy their freedom if they put a plant into the prince’s dinner.”

“The two kitchen maids?”

Changmin bit his lip. “I do not know their names. I would recognize their faces.”

“I cannot believe you are believing this,” Woohyuk said.

The king waved him silent. “The boy has no reason to lie.”

“Except to save his own skin.”

“And your next orders are to go and find Im Yoona’s errant servants and arrest them and verify this information. If it ends up being wrong, you have my permission to slit the boy’s throat. Go. Now. Leave the princess and her family alone for now, but separate them. I don’t want them to be able to talk to each other.”

Woohyuk did not look pleased, but he left the main hall.

“This makes no sense,” Junsu said. “I am not doubting anything you have said, Max, but why would they do this? Im Yoona is to marry me. Why would they conspire to murder Junho?”

“If I may express an opinion,” Changmin said carefully.

Both Junsu and his father motioned him to talk.

“It may have just been the beginning of a well planned coup,” Changmin said. “Again, I have no proof that Princess Im Yoona is aware of it, but her brothers, her father ... if she is queen, even if that status does not mean much more than providing an heir ... that Heir becomes king. Ties are created with the Im family, now pulled into the royal house.”

“By the gods,” the king said and shook his head.

“We need proof,” Junsu said, “that they are planning this, to overtake the Kims.”

“I am not sure we will be able to find it. It is all conjecture.”

“I was just beginning to like her, too,” Junsu said and shook his head.

“We are the only ones that know of this. Keep it silent. Continue as you were. We cannot let them know that we suspect them.”

Junsu nodded. “I will go to their rooms and reassure them that it is only precautionary. And Woohyuk will interrogate their servants to see how far the plot goes, if it is as we now suspect.”

“Your pretty boy is quite smart.”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “And arrogant and sarcastic.”

“Ah, but you like him anyway.”

Junsu smiled over at Changmin. “I like them all.”

“Take Ricky with you.”

Junsu nodded. “I will.”

“You are all dismissed. Max, you make me wish it was proper to swap members of our harems.”

Changmin barely kept his sneer off his face, but his lip twitched.

The king laughed. “After you have settled them back into your rooms, meet me at the rooms of our conspiring visitors.”

“Yes, Father. Before lunch.”

The king left the hall first, and Junsu stared at the body of his brother. By the gods, he was to be king now. He did not know how to react to that.

One thing at a time, though. His harem first. His harem was always first.

A sudden cry echoed off the stone, and Ricky ripped himself from his brother and staggered to the sheets, pulling at them, and then collapsing against a chest that no longer breathed, listening for a heart that no longer beat. They all let him for a moment, let him press kisses to Junho’s slack cheeks, let him grip his hand for just a little longer.

And then Hero moved, pulling at him and hugging him tight with Uknow there a moment later, and then the girls. They all led him from the room, leaving Changmin, Micky, and Junsu alone.

Micky glanced up at Junsu, and then stood up. He was crying. He moved to Junho’s body, face harsh. And then he spit on him. The noise harsh in the quiet.

“Good riddance,” Micky muttered, kicking at the dead body’s shoulder, and then went right to Junsu.

Junsu hugged him. “Come on. Let’s get out of here. It appears that even in death, my brother is going to be a foul-smelling problem.”

Micky sort of laughed through the sobs he muffled on Junsu’s shoulder.

( o )( o )

At the end of the day, the long, sorrowful and productive day, Junsu climbed into bed with his pretty slaves. Normally, he would curl up against Micky, but Ricky was in that spot, still crying in his sleep, shaking. So very upset.

Only time would heal his heart. Junsu had forbidden his harem members of speaking ill of his brother, not while Ricky was there and especially not with him so upset.

Instead, he crawled into bed with his girls, their cool skin almost immediately pressed against his body. He chuckled, kissing bare shoulders and curling his arms around tiny waists.

“Where is Changmin?” he whispered.

Hani lifted her head and frowned. “I thought he was here. He was with Micky earlier.”

“He left,” Micky said from across the room. “I don’t know where he went.”

Even though Junsu wanted to do nothing more than sleep, making sure his rebellious slave was not in trouble took priority.

The girls protested as Junsu climbed from the bed. A few kisses did little to placate them. Promises that he’d be back were only met with Yuri’s tired accusation “And smelling like Changmin’s come, the lucky bastard.”

Unsurprisingly, Junsu found his possibly-favorite, can’t-let-anyone-else-know, slave in the library, pouring over a heavy historical tome.

“If you’re looking for ways to put you to sleep, I’m sure my mouth sucking you off will be more interesting than history.”

Changmin snorted. “Hardly.”

“Why are you here?”

“Looking for any instances of a slave given their freedom because they helped stop a massive plot to overthrow the kingdom. No such luck. Why are you here?”

“To drag you to my bed. It’s past your bedtime.”

“Later.”

“Earlier.”

“Later,” he stressed.

“Now,” Junsu mocked.

Changmin rubbed the bridge of his nose, before ruffling his hair, messing it up even more than it had been. “I will sleep when I can.”

Junsu sighed and moved closer to him. His shoulders stiffened, he held his breath, but as before, Junsu did nothing more than sit next to his chair and lay his head on his thigh. Changmin sighed and ran his fingers through Junsu’s loose hair.

“It upsets me that you are unhappy,” Junsu said.

“If that were true, you’d set me free.”

“It is true. I want you to be happy.”

“As a slave, as a whore, as a --”

“Yes,” Junsu said. “Because you do not like me. Without that, without you being a slave, you would not be here. It upsets me even more that you do not like me.”

Changmin tugged on his hair. “That is not true. I like you just fine. Under other circumstances ... but those aren’t the circumstances and I will never be happy here. I was raised to be proud of who I am, proud of my province and people, proud of my skills and my knowledge. I cannot be happy as a slave, without freedom.”

“But you do like me?”

“You are tolerable.” The touch softened.

Junsu smiled and rubbed his face on Changmin’s thigh. “I adore you, Changmin-ah.”

“I know that. What did you discover today?”

Junsu huffed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Humor me.”

“Only suggestions. Minho had fled, but he was found just outside the gates. The bodies of the two kitchen maids were found near the woods. Minho admitted to killing them, since dead bodies cannot speak. He admitted to orchestrating Junho’s death, but was silent on any larger plots. He did not survive his interrogation.”

“Weak,” Changmin muttered.

“Perhaps. Princess Im Yoona is very apologetic. She had no idea her favorite servant had such plans.”

“Do you believe her?”

“Yes. She is grieving much like Ricky is grieving right now. They had been lovers.”

“Has your wedding been called off?”

“No. If we send them home, we lose access to our intel.”

“Smart decision.”

Junsu hummed. He ran his hand up Changmin’s leg, the material of the pants doing nothing to hide the muscles underneath. He had such strong legs, such a tall frame. When he grew into himself, he was going to rival Jaejoong in best muscles of his harem. If he was here that long.

Junsu did not want to set him free. He had never considered the notion. “I do have to think of the safety of my kingdom too,” he said. “You are angry still. If I were to set you free, what are the chances that you would return to your home and start planning attacks, gather your people under your banner and use the knowledge you have gleaned from my leniency to topple my kingdom to the ground?”

Changmin stilled. “Okay, fine. That is very true.”

Junsu chuckled and continued his exploration up Changmin’s thigh.

“I do wonder what your people would think seeing you on the floor and touching me like a slave touches his master.”

Junsu rubbed his face against Changmin’s thigh. “I do not much care. If this is the only way I can touch you,” --and he did, cupping Changmin’s cock and balls and giving them a squeeze-- “then it is what I will do.”

“It is not the only way you touch me. You touch me all the time.”

Junsu laughed. “I guess I do. I cannot help myself. Come to bed. Rest and sleep. You do know that if I were able to free you that I would.”

“I understand why you can’t.”

“Good. Let’s go to bed.”

Changmin huffed, but pushed away from the table, dislodging Junsu’s hand on his dick. He stood up, hauled Junsu to his feet by a firm grip on his arm, and then bent over and blew out the candle on the table, shadowing them in darkness. Junsu wrapped his arms around Changmin’s waist, leaning his head on Changmin’s shoulder as they walked back to the harem’s bed chambers.


	5. Epilogue: Devotion

Two nights later, Junsu was woken up by a frantic hand on his shoulder. He groaned, prying his eyes open to see Changmin above him. A panicked looking Changmin.

“By the gods, what now?”

Before Changmin could answer, Junsu heard whimpering, coming from one of the other beds. He sat up, more alert when one of his harem members was in trouble. It took a few seconds longer to process that he did not recognize those whimpers and an even longer few seconds to realize it was Ricky.

Junsu climbed from the bed he was sharing with Changmin and Yuri and headed over to the other one. Most of his harem was awake, surrounding the bed.

Ricky was naked, with Uknow hovering over him. Ricky was sweating, writhing on the bed, hands above his head, gripping a pillow. Uknow kneeled between his legs, hands running up and down Ricky’s inner thighs.

“He needs to come,” Uknow said.

Ricky wailed.

“So why --”

“He needs permission,” Changmin snapped.

Ricky whined, a high sound that had Junsu wincing. Of course his stupid brother had to train the poor thing to only come on command.

“He woke up absolutely throbbing and begging,” Uknow said, “but he can’t come when I tell him to.”

Because Uknow was just a slave.

Junsu nodded. “Move, Uknow. Go to his head.”

Uknow did quickly, letting Ricky rest his head on his thigh and wrap his arms around him. Junsu took his place between his legs. He wondered how long Ricky had been so desperate. His cock was such a deep red, the candlelight flickering over the slick fluid covering it. As he watched, another stream pulsed from his cock.

Junsu went right to his dick, grabbing the shaft with one hand, using the palm of his other to massage the head.

Ricky screamed, butt coming off the bed.

“Come, Ricky. Come. precious darling. It’s okay,” Junsu murmured.

Ricky gasped almost like he couldn’t believe it, so Junsu kept saying it, over and over, in time to the pumps of his hand. His cock was so slick, it almost thrust through Junsu’s hand on its own.

“I know you miss Junho, I know you do,” Junsu continued, and Ricky wailed in anguish. “But he isn’t here. I am here. I want you to come. I want to see you. I want you to feel good.”

Ricky moaned and nodded roughly. His legs slid up Junsu’s sides, bending at the knees, presenting himself.

Junsu fought back a sigh. He did not want to fuck him, but that seemed like the only way to get Ricky to actually let go. He glanced over at Changmin, glad to see a pot of oil in his hands. He tilted it, dribbling oil onto Junsu’s erection, splatters landing on the bed.

Junsu gripped himself only once to spread the oil around and then moved forward, holding himself down, against Ricky’s body. He tightened up with a cry as Junsu thrust forward and then his body just sagged and relaxed. Junsu retreated for a moment and then thrust back in, all the way. He pressed himself against Ricky for a moment before pulling out of the convulsing muscles. His hand went right back to Ricky’s cock and this time he stroked, pumping his hips and hands to the same rhythm.

Ricky was tight from a few days without sex. Too tight.

Junsu feared for his own longevity.

“Come,” he said, breathless. It was almost a growl. “You have to come now.”

And Ricky came, pleasure shattering, voice breaking, cries echoing around them. Those of his harem that had been asleep were no longer asleep. Ricky’s release squirted from him in heavy spurts and then thinner weaker strands. His body shook through one of the longest orgasms and releases Junsu had ever witnessed. Just when Junsu was sure it was done, Ricky was shuddering again, splattering more drops of come over his stomach.

And then he was crying, blabbering apologies and begging not to be punished.

Junsu pulled out his body and gathered him close in a hug, attempting to shush him with words. But it appeared that Ricky just had to cry himself out. Junsu let him, holding him through his sobs.

“Why ... why ... why didn’t he let me eat too? Why couldn’t I ... I should have had dinner too!”

Junsu frowned. “Ah, darling boy. Such a pretty thing. I understand that you miss him. I do. But we don’t want you to die. We love you. Your brother loves you.”

“I don’t understand,” Ricky said. “I just ... I want to die.”

“I know. I know.”

Junsu had a terrifying feeling that given the chance Ricky would take his own life, somehow.

“You are not allowed,” Junsu said, cupping his cheeks and making him look Junsu in the eye. “You belong to me. I want you. I want you to be alive. Your brother wants you to be alive. You are not allowed to hurt yourself. You are not allowed to kill yourself. You cannot.”

Ricky blinked, more tears spilling onto his cheeks.

Junsu tightened the hold on his face, shaking him a little bit. Not too much, but just to drive the point home with a bit of physical force that his brother often used. “You understand me, baby?”

“Yes, master. I ... I will not hurt myself. I will not kill myself.”

“And you will not ask anyone else to help you.”

“No, master.”

“Good boy.” Junsu leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Ricky’s smile was fleeting.

“Let’s go take a bath. You’re quite the mess.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Junsu shook his head. “Don’t be. I’m very lenient with my harem, and I need to learn that with you, I cannot be. It will take us both some time to get used to each other.”

Junsu led them all into the bath. Apparently, Uknow and Ricky were not the only ones that had been having fun with each other while he slept.

“What time is it?”

“Almost four,” Jaejoong answered.

“Ugh.” Junsu sank into the tub with a groan, pulling Ricky’s still shuddering body against his chest. Ricky clung to him.

Yuri and Sunny were the ones to wash him down, wipe at his skin and turn him around to clean up the mess on his chest.

“I need a new bathing room,” Junsu groused. “Seven was a tight fit in this place, and now we’re up to nine.”

“And you need more,” Sunny said.

Junsu narrowed his eyes at her. “Why?”

“Well, we used to be even, three girls and three boys. Now there are five boys. We need two more girls.”

“I am not getting two more harem members!” Junsu all but screeched, causing the rest of them to laugh.

“Technically there are six men,” Hero said and ruffled Junsu’s wet hair. “So three more girls.”

“No. No. No. Not happening.”

Sunny pouted. “Not fair.”

“I recall you mentioning before how it wasn’t fair that when all three of you got attention that there wasn’t another dick for you to suck on,” Micky said.

Sunny bit her lip. “By the gods, you’re right. Now ... oh ... oh ... it’s perfect.”

“What’s perfect?” Junsu said, leaning his head back on the edge of the wide tub.

“Six men, two for each ... now, we can each suck on a dick while we’re getting fucked without weird body positions.”

Junsu’s dick throbbed under water just from imagining that.

“Sounds like a great idea to me,” Yuri said. “Hani?”

Hani smirked. “Fine, but I get Uknow’s dick in me.”

“Not fair!” Sunny shouted.

“I said it first!”

“It was my idea.”

They continued to bicker back and forth until Hero asked Uknow which one he wanted.

“Doesn’t matter,” Uknow said. “Both of them have wet pretty pussies to fuck.”

“Is this happening now?” Junsu asked, lifting his head a bit.

“Yes,” Sunny said. “Right now.”

“Not in the tub,” Yuri said. “We have four beds.”

“We only need three,” Hero pointed out.

“Fine,” Sunny said. “Bed. Let’s go.”

Junsu thought of protesting, but really, he hadn’t had an orgasm earlier. He tilted his head enough to meet Hero’s eyes. “Do I have any meetings in the morning?”

“In the morning, no. Just one after lunch, discussing plans for your coronation.”

Junsu nodded. “Good. Plenty of time for a few orgasms and then a nap. Postpone the reality that I’m going to be the next king.” Junsu huffed and leaned his head on the edge of the tub.  
“Fuck, I’m going to be the next king.”

Finger ran over his cheek. “You’re going to make a great king,” Changmin said.

Well, more like demanded.

Junsu pried open an eye. “Oh, really?”

“Yes,” he said with a firm nod. “You have to be.”

Junsu smiled widely because he understood. Changmin needed him to be a good king in order to take his land back, see his family again.

“So, orgasms,” Junsu said. “Micky and I will take Hani, Hero and Ricky can take Yuri, and Changmin and Uknow can fuck Sunny.”

“Hey!” Hani protested.

“It was Sunny’s idea. She gets what she wants.”

“And why am I being roped into this?” Changmin demanded, arms crossed.

Junsu opened his mouth to answer, but Sunny was against Changmin a moment later, arms wound around his neck, legs around his waist. “Please, Changmin-ah. Want your cock in my mouth, please. Let me suck on it. Choke me with it. Just ... in my throat.” She moaned low, rolling her hips, probably pressing her wet pussy against his dick. “Want you, ... want you to ... fuck my mouth. Pulling my hair, just gagging me. Fuck, please. It’s so long. Your cock is so long. Please. Please, let me suck on you. Please.”

Changmin shivered, pulling a smile from more than just Sunny. Her pretty body was usually enough to convince any of them to do what she wanted.

She pouted and slid a hand south, under the water. “It wouldn’t be fair if they got to suck on a dick and I didn’t.”

“Well, since I am all for fairness.” He rolled his eyes.

Sunny pressed a kiss to his lips with a cry of delight. She was the first one out of the water and on the way back to the bedroom, calling at the others to hurry. As always, Junsu very eager slut. The others shuffled out after her, discussing positions and who got to put their dick into what hole. All but Hero, who waited for Ricky.

Junsu held Ricky for just a moment longer and pressed a kiss to his head. “You okay with this, Ricky?”

“I do what master wants.”

Junsu snorted. “That’s an okay reason for now, but later, you have to tell me what you do and don’t want to do.”

Ricky bit his lip and nodded. “I will try real hard to learn how master wants me to behave.”

Junsu smiled. “Good boy. Now, come on. Let’s get out of this tub. We can’t let our pretty ladies wait for too long or they’ll start pleasuring each other.”


End file.
